Orangutan Love
by RockDiva
Summary: -Disney's The Replacements- Riley and Jacobo had agreed it wasn't a date. So how come Riley is feeling like she's on a post-date high following the Orangutan concert? Confusion on what the two mean to each other ensues. Riley/Jacobo


**Author Note** - Okay, this is a random Riley/Jacobo plot that popped into my brain after watching _Private Todd_. It doesn't mean I hate Johnny Hitswell or anything because I don't. His obsession with D-Lake is a little odd but he's still cool in my opinion. So, no haters please because I would just as easily write a Riley/Buzz story! I ship her with all three and will take whatever the writers give us :P

That said, this is a non-commitment story. I'll try to update it, but it will be short as will the chapters just so I can get it out of my head. I'm really sad that there's no section here for The Replacements so maybe I'll put in a request :)

_Warnings_- Nothing really unless you dislike the coupling. Sometimes I go over the top with gooiness when writing K and Dick but I don't think that will be a problem too much if at all in this story. Also, if you haven't seen the episode, this will contain minor spoilers in the first two chapters. If you have seen it, please note that this begins the same night as the episode.

_Disclaimer_ - I do not own The Replacements! If I did, Todd would be with Sierra, we would learn how K fell in love with Dick, C.A.R would confess his impossible feelings for K and Riley would go on a date with Jacobo, Johnny and Buzz and then be forced to choose between them...

**

* * *

**

Bananas for Nanas

"You make me nanas, hey hey," Riley sang as she fell backwards on her bed. For some reason she didn't even mind her missing hair since the night had been such an amazing one. She closed her eyes and laid there for a moment lost in her thoughts until suddenly the reality of what she was doing set in and she came shooting back up. "What am I doing!?" she panicked as she sat on the edge of her bed in confusion. "I'm acting like a school girl. Okay, so technically I am still a school girl, but that's not the point!" She began chastising herself in her usual fashion. She looked at the picture of Johnny that sat on a stand nearby. "I love Johnny Hitswell. No silly concert with a friend, well friend of a brother, can change that. We both agreed that it didn't mean anything and..." Riley paused and thought a moment. "But he did ask me if I wanted it to be a date. So maybe he wanted it to be a date. Maybe I wanted it to be a date and that's why I asked if he thought it would be a date first! Oh no!" Riley's eyes widened as she panicked. She stood and began pacing around her room. "Okay, don't freak out, Riley. You're just overanalyzing the situation. Jacobo is just your brother's goofy friend. He doesn't care about you. You don't care about him. He cares about your mom, as freaky as that is. You care about Johnny. You are just friends!"

"So, you and Johnny are just friends now?" Todd asked as he came into the room after hearing Riley raising her voice to no one.

"Aren't you forgetting about privacy?" Riley turned in an annoyed fashion to look at her little brother.

"Eh, it's over rated."

"Whatever," Riley rolled her eyes. "And no, I don't me and Johnny. I mean me and Jacobo," Riley couldn't believe she was trusting her brother with her problem but she figured it wasn't a problem so why make a big deal out of nothing.

"Whoa! You and Jacobo? Man, the things you miss when you're stay in a spy proof room for too long," Todd thought aloud.

"You didn't miss anything. Besides, you were only in there for like 5 hours if even that," Riley looked at her brother like he was crazy.

"Yeah! 5 hours with no access to a non-spy proof bathroom. So what happened?" Todd wasn't going to forget the subject of his best friend and his sister anytime soon.

"Nothing happened! You were locked up in your 'spy proof' room and mom was too depressed to tell Jacobo to back off and so he asked me to go to the Orangutan Crew concert with him," Riley explained as nonchalantly as possible.

"Wait, you mean like a date!?" Todd echoed his sister's question from earlier that day. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"No. As friends. Girls and boys can be friends, right?" Riley asked as nervously as Jacobo had previously. "I mean, yeesh, not as a date. Seriously."

"That's what all the ones who really want it to be a date say. Seriously." Todd decided he could have a little bit of mean fun with his sister. "Hmm, so it was agreed on both ends it wasn't a date?"

"Duh," Riley was getting sick of the conversation. "Well, I mean there was that lapse of time where Jacobo was just being Jacobo, but the boy's like in love with our mom or something, so it wasn't a surprise he was trying to get a date out of it her daughter if he could. But once I said no he was cool going as friends."

"Hmm," Todd stroked his chin mischievously. "It sounds to me like some serious mixed signals going on, sis."

"I know I'm going to regret asking," Riley said with a huff, "but what do you mean, Todd?"

"I mean, it sounds like you're not giving Jacobo's interest enough credit for what it is," Todd answered, trying to hide a snicker.

"What a silly boy with a loser for a best friend," Riley smirked.

"Fine, if that's what you think then, I won't share with you what you're obviously not seeing," Todd turned around to leave. The way he had spoken was pretty convincing and it had Riley slightly worried. She knew she couldn't trust Todd and his games but this time she wondered if he was being mean but straightforward with her.

"Wait," Riley gave in and stopped her brother from leaving. "What am I not seeing?"

"Well, I remember Jacobo was the one who sent me into detention after you so maybe he was trying to show his concern and then you did kiss him at our slumber parties, Riles. I think maybe you're sending some pretty mixed signals and maybe Jacobo asking earlier was him being hopeful and taking advantage of a fortuitous situation."

"Fortuitous?" Riley raised an eyebrow, her hands on her hips. "Okay, now I know not to believe you. You only use fancy words when you're trying to be convincing. Goodbye, Todd," Riley just laughed confidently and shoved her brother out of the room. "Silly me. I should know better than to..." Riley stopped in a fresh panic. She quickly searched for her box of memories marked "slumber parties" with a big black marker. She dug through it, wondering if she'd kept any of the things Sierra had tried to trick her with and sure enough, found the picture of her kissing Jacobo. "Get ahold of yourself, Riley. This is just a dare kiss. Dare kisses don't count. Do they?" Riley threw the picture back into the box with a sigh. She kicked it a little ways away with her foot before settling into her bed for the night. "I just need a good night's sleep to forget about this whole crazy day."


End file.
